Solo palabras
by kobatohanatodesu
Summary: Cuando su mejor amigo se fue a Australia solo necesito una carta para que su amistad se volviera amor


-iré a Australia- cuando escuche eso de sus labios no supe que pensar aun no podía creer que mi mejor amigo se iría y me dejaría atrás, creí que siempre estaríamos juntos -te escribiré cada semana- y con esa promesa se fue. Se fue a cumplir su sueño y yo me sentí feliz por el pero al mismo tiempo triste porque ya no estaría junto a mí.

El inicio del ciclo escolar sin él fue solitario pero como lo prometió cada semana sus cartas llegaban sin falta y eso me motivaba a continuar. Me contaba lo que sucedía en su nueva escuela, del entrenamiento que hacía y de las personas que conocía, me contaba de lo difícil que fue para el adaptarse a un nuevo mundo pero aunque todo parecía difícil nunca se daba por vencido -¿por qué no le escribes?- me sugirió un día mi madre pero yo en realidad nunca había sido bueno para expresarme -vamos, solo tienes que escribirle lo que sientes- sus palabras me motivaron y aun sin saber muy bien que escribir tome lápiz y una hoja en blanco. Comencé escribiendo sobre lo que había ocurrido ese mismo día en clase, también escribí sobre mi participación en las diversas competencias del club de natación y de cómo aun seguía entrenando sin embargo después de escribir eso aun me faltaba más de la mitad para llenar esa hoja y no sabía que mas poner. Recordé lo que mi madre dijo, eso de que escribiera lo que sentía así que empecé a escribir sobre cómo cada día me hacía falta ver su sonrisa, de cómo me faltaba su compañía cada vez que iba y volvía de la escuela, de como extrañaba verlo nadar, de cómo cada vez que leía sus cartas sentía que estaba junto a mí y la impaciencia que tenia de que la semana terminara para volver a saber de él. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle que mi carta rápidamente se convirtió en tres hojas. Al llegar al final de la tercera hoja no quería despedirme de él, me di cuenta de lo deprimente que era mi vida sin él y de lo mucho que lo quería y extrañaba, lo necesitaba de nuevo conmigo ya que sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

La línea final que escribí hizo que esa carta se convirtiera en la primera y la última carta que le enviaría a Rin.

Las semanas pasaron y las cartas de Rin ya no llegaron, mi madre pregunto la razón pero simplemente conteste que Rin estaba ocupado con sus clases y entrenamientos y al parecer había sido una respuesta satisfactoria para ella ya que no volvió a preguntarme más.

Pasaron los años y durante todo ese tiempo no había sabido nada de Rin hasta que escuche por unos vecinos que había vuelto y que estaba inscrito en la academia Samezuka, quería verlo y no me importo el que no haya hablado con el por tanto tiempo, yo solo necesitaba verlo otra vez.

Cuando llegue al que sería mi nuevo salón de clases lo vi, y vi que esa sonrisa que recordaba aun seguía ahí, aun tenia a mi amigo. Aunque me sentí un poco deprimido por cómo se comportaba conmigo, como si esa carta que había enviado nunca hubiera llegado pero debo de admitir que de cierta forma ya no me importaba mucho porque si podía tener a mi amigo otra vez seguiría guardando mis sentimientos donde siempre habían estado.

Los días pasaron y la convivencia con él era igual, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Era fin de semana y Rin se iba a reunir con sus amigos de Iwatobi, me invito pero yo no tenía ganas de ir además de que era mi turno de limpiar el cuarto que compartía con el así que se fue dejándome solo. Comencé a limpiar mi escritorio y después seguí con el suyo aunque no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo ya que eran sus cosas pero si nuestro comportamiento seria como antes no habría ningún problema. Tire la envoltura de varios dulces y bebidas que ahí había y también revise un par de hojas para saber si debía tirarlas o no pero termine acomodándolas en una pila. Solo faltaba acomodar un par de libros y al tomar uno de ellos en el aire un sobre blanco salió de él, era la carta que le envié y no entendí el porque aun la tenia. Todo este tiempo creí que solo la había leído y después de eso tirado.

En ese instante sentí la necesidad de preguntarle el porqué aun la conservaba pero era un cobarde y no lo haría así que la volví a poner en su lugar junto al libro.

Recostado en mi cama solo escuche como llego, se veía feliz así que por curiosidad pregunte como le había ido, me contó que había competido contra Nanase y aunque ninguno de los dos había ganado se habían divertido mucho además de que tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su hermana

-¡Rin-senpai!- escuche como Momotaro entraba sin tocar a la habitación -¡woah! ¡Su habitación está realmente limpia!- y sin siquiera abrir mis ojos empecé a escuchar como Rin me elogiaba -guarda silencio Momo, Sousuke está durmiendo- sonreí porque era mentira

-¿qué traes en esa caja?- pregunto curioso

-¡Rin-senpai! ¡No deje que la abra!- era Aiichiro quien gritaba ahora

-¡Momo!- el grito de Rin me asusto e hizo que me levantara enseguida. En la caja que traía Momotaro llevaba una gran cantidad de grillos que rápidamente se esparcieron en la habitación.

Momotaro corría desordenando y tirando las cosas tratando de atrapar a los grillos mientras Aiichiro gritaba asustado y Rin gritaba regañando a ambos. Vi como mi esfuerzo al ordenar y limpiar el cuarto se fue a la basura.

Después de finalmente atrapar a cada uno de los insectos Rin obligo a Momotaro a limpiar sin embargo note como el libro de ingles donde estaba guardada la carta estaba tirado totalmente abierto. Rápidamente Rin tomo el libro buscando la carta pero no la encontró -¡woah! ¡Una carta de Sousuke-senpai!- Momotaro la había encontrado y rápidamente Rin se la arrebato de las manos escondiéndola detrás de él. Yo solo me quede observándolo pero el solo desvió la mirada y continúo limpiando sin decir nada más.

Cuando todas las cosas volvieron a su lugar Aiichiro y Momotaro salieron de la habitación dejándonos a mí y a Rin solos. Yo me recosté en la cama por tan cansado bullicio y vi como Rin se dirigió a su escritorio para tomar el mismo libro y guardar otra vez la carta. Sin dejar de mirarlo me levante frente a él, ya era suficiente, desde que esa carta fue enviada me sentía tan culpable de haberlo incomodado tanto al grado de sentir que nuestra amistad había acabado y si eso iba a ocurrir de nuevo no lo iba a soportar sería demasiado doloroso pasar por eso otra vez.

-Rin, necesitamos hablar- pero él ni siquiera me miro, seguía dándome la espalda con el libro en sus manos -lo siento Rin...- si no quería verme al menos lo obligaría a escucharme -no sabía qué era lo que pensaba en ese momento. Yo realmente lo siento si te incomode con esa carta- escuche como suspiro pensando que iba a responderme pero no lo hizo así que seguí -creo que escribí eso porque tu partida hizo que me deprimiera un poco y bueno me sentía algo solo así que yo...-

-¿entonces fue mentira?- finalmente me hablo pero no supe como contestar -cuando recibí la carta no sabes lo feliz que estaba. Que mi mejor amigo el que casi no demostraba emociones, la persona dura que aparentaba que nada lo afectaba me había enviado una carta, eso simplemente no lo podía creer. Estaba realmente feliz, emocionado leí cada parte hasta darme cuenta de lo triste que se ponía la carta cada vez que avanzaba con su lectura. Mi mejor amigo estaba triste y era porque lo había dejado solo sin embargo aun seguí leyendo hasta llegar al final de la tercera hoja. No sabes cuantas veces leí y releí esa parte- en ese momento Rin finalmente me miro -trate de entender tus palabras pero no encontraba otro significado. No sabia que pensar, no quería aceptarlo porque era una carta de mi amigo- sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos, creo que iba a llorar -todo este tiempo trate de responderte pero no sabía si mi respuesta seria la correcta así que espere a que me enviaras otra carta pero ya no lo hiciste así que yo...- limpio sus ojos -tampoco volví a hacerlo- no quería hacerlo llorar pero lo había hecho, hice que estuviera incomodo todo este tiempo -cuando volví a verte aquí me asuste. No sabía cómo actuar pero tú solo me sonreíste entonces yo también lo hice, si ibas actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido yo también lo haría- y sin mas comenzó a llorar

-Rin yo...- trate de acercarme a él pero me rechazo

-si todo fue un malentendido lo aceptare pero déjame solo por ahora- no quería hacer eso que me pedía -yo...- trataba de seguir hablando deteniendo su llanto mirando hacia la nada -discúlpame por haber pensado que tus palabras tenían otras intenciones-

ya no podía solo escuchar tenia que hablar -¿y si no tenían otras intenciones? ¿Y si era exactamente lo que decían?- Rin me volvió a mirar a los ojos -¿entonces qué? ¿Que harías Rin?- pareció pensarlo por un momento sin dejar de mirarme

Solo escuche como un susurro su respuesta -entonces diría que yo también...-

En ese momento mi mundo cambio, si moría en ese instante moriría feliz ya que la persona a quien siempre había amado desde que era un niño me acepto y aunque parecía increíble era real y no solo un sueño. Quería besarlo en ese instante así que sin dejar de mirarlo tome sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas que aun salían de sus dos hermosos ojos y lo bese, bese sus labios, sus dulces labios que sabían tan bien. No quería soltarlo pero si no lo hacía me volvería loco y perdería el control, no quería asustarlo otra vez además de que ya era la hora de ir a cenar y si no nos dábamos prisa no encontraríamos ya nada

-¡Rin-senpai!- escuche nuevamente la voz de Momotaro del otro lado de la puerta -¡vámonos a cenar!- empezaba a creer que ese chico lo hacia apropósito ya que siempre interrumpía en los momentos importantes -¡ya vamos! ¡Deja de gritar!- Rin me volvió a sonreír comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación

-Sousuke...- me llamo al abrir la puerta y vi claramente como sus labios se movieron sin producir ningún sonido diciéndome "te amo". Feliz como un idiota sonreí de oreja a oreja contestándole enseguida -yo también-

-¡¿yo también?! ¿¡Qué cosa!? ¿De qué hablan Rin-senpai?- pegunto Momotaro mientras era empujado por Rin para que avanzara -de nada que te importe-

Todo este tiempo ambos habíamos sido un par de tontos por no habernos dado cuenta de que nuestra amistad, nuestra preciada amistad se había convertido en algo mejor porque no hay nada mejor que el amor.


End file.
